a very supernaturle world
by ArmCannos44
Summary: 3 not so normal girls who where experiments escape to the leaf will they thrive or die
1. 3 girls 1 nightmare

**I do not own NARUTO.**

? P.O.V

"Help!" I scream. Those weirdoes keep me lock up with two other girls. Why because I'm A supernatural. We supernatural's are supposedly disgrace to a world so they kick the crossbred of the two separate world's most of the time to the weaker world. I don't think it fair. Humans aren't weak they just think they are because humans sometimes have a big ego. Anyway my mom couldn't stand the force that was used in transporting us here so she died.

So time to explain what I am. I'M Purple Tiger\Human. I look mostly like a human unlike those wired orgs which are most of the time orgs/human. Hence the org side has more room than the human. Anyways back to me. My name is sapphire. I think my clan is the Uzumaki clan but can't be sure. I have purple cat ears and normal ears so yeah going deaf won't be a problem. And I have a purple tail. Both cat fetchers can be easily hidden. I have red hair and I'm really strong as far as brute strength goes. I also have bright blue eyes and I'm 5.

"I don't care about what you what. You're not a person. You're a monster and monsters don't have rights." The curlew doctor yelled at me. While injection me with some clear licquid, then trowing me back in the cell with my bro's.

"Hey girl, are you Ok." Said one of my cell mates

"Yeah bro."

Meet ruby uchiha. She a beautiful vampire\human with ruby red eyes and instead of black pupils she has a beautiful shade of dark red. Though from far away there black. She has gorgeous long black hair, to complement her black and purple bat wings. And her nails are naturally red how lucky. She the fastest out of us and is 6. (Imagine a kuranai like girl.)

(Thud) "OW. Why do I always have the most painful things happen to me?"

"I don't know." Ruby said.

Meet emerald kibo. We don't know how but she related to the hyuga clan. But not too close. She's a werewolf\human. She has two buns on her head. (Like Tentens hair.) And her eyes are brown but because of her hyuga heritage there tinted white. At first look she doesn't look like a supernatural. But once you get a close look or though you will notice that hair covers her body even hands. She is the one with most knowledge but in an ironic twisted she's only 4. Yep your heard right she the youngest and smartest.

"Ok time to plan our escape. I can't stand it anyway now were way stronger than them. Watch. Wood style." I said as I slammed my hands on the ground and made a wooden rose. "We will have a democratic vote." emerald stated. "I" I said of course. "I." ruby said.

Then we knew what we were going to do. You see we know about orochimaru. He attacks the lab every once in a while to steal the experiments even though he's not here to save us more or less it's just transferring owners. But still he's like a glimmer of hope too us you see when he attacks were led to a secret room too stayed until its over.

But orochimaru's attacks caucuses a lot of explosions so there's holes everywhere to escape. But we were keep their till the place has been repaired. But were under minimum guard so most of the people that have escape never were caught but those who count sneak by got killed in front of ever one else.

(Bang)

"Well todays are lucky day." I said quietly.

"Let's go now." (Boom bang boom.) it look like a battle filed in the lab everything was in chaos

AT THE LEAF (No P.O.V)

"It's very nice day, you over work sometimes iruka. You know that" Kakashi said lazily

"Well unlike you I Have actulu work to do." The bush started to make noise, so the two quickly got on their feet. But what they saw was deferent then they expected.

"Wow my head hurts we ruby." One said while two others reviled them self.

"Yeah let's take a break." When she finished that all of them clasped out of exhaustion on the grass.

"Let's get them to the hospital quick." Kakashi said fast.

**So how did you like it? Would you like more? Well bye**


	2. Adopsoin!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but oh well I think this is good time. Also if your wondered how they can speak at such a young age its because they were practically force to learn it.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Ruby's P.O.V

I woke up and looked around to see me and my friends where safe being the oldest and felling the most responsible. And form what it looks like were in a white room, in 3 beds. Then there was a young man, no older than 14 with a scar on his face with brown hair, and then there was a masked man with a head band covering his left eye and with hair.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be suffering charka exhausting?" then masked man said.

"I don't know. Who are you two? Where are we? Am I safe here? If so where will I live, because I probity won't be accepted in any orphanage." I said as fast as I could to insure are safety.

"Well you ask a lot don't you. Well I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is Iruka Umino, and we are in the main hospital of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. And of course you're safe here. Now who are parents." The masked man told me.

"Dead that's what they are." I said slightly depressed.

No P.O.V

'Hm this is going to be default. No parents Hun, well do they know where they live.' Kakashi thought.

"Well where you live."

"Well you see we don't live here, we were test subjects so we ran away." She repaid leaving out the super natural parts till she could trust them.

'This just gets more confusing the more Kakashi talks.' Iruka thought.

"OW WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?" Emerald screamed.

"Don't scream emerald." Sapphire said as she woke up from Emerald screaming.

"You too calm down." She said. Then she explained the sitsawasoin.

"Well I think we should find a home for you if that's the case." Kakashi said, said not realizing that he just volunteer.

"How abut we stay at your place."

"I say we vote girls. Say I to stay at his place. I"

"I. well then even if sapphire said no its sortofave one sided."

"But nobody ask me my opinion."

"I." sapphire said ending the discuses.

"Well that means our new names are Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Hatake."

"What! When did I say I was adopting you?" then Iruka patted him on his back while saying "Good luck my friend." And then he left the room to report to go the third on what happened.

"Darn oh well I guess your mine. Well dang all I wanted was to relax, but instead I became a father. How life works is beyond me. Oh well you got to do what you got too do"

AT THE HOKAGA'S TOWER,

"What. So your telling me that 3 girls that where experimented on where found by you too. And then 3 said girls forced Kakashi into adopting then by voting Freakin Voting. Man can't wait for the paper work." The third hokaga said the last part sarcastically.

"Yes sir." Iruka replied. 'Man I'm done for why me.' He thought.

"That will be all. Dismissed, and tell Kakashi good luck."

"Yes sir," he said then ran to go tell Kakashi.

**Well looks like Kakashi is in a mess so ya, I just what to say that I hope I'm doing good and if you got any OC's you would like inn this story just tell me their name, looks, and gender. So yah well bye.**


End file.
